A Living Hell
by jaetaeme
Summary: Hidup Taeyong berubah drastis setelah empat orang perampok masuk ke rumah dan menculiknya. Ini seperti neraka! [NCT] [Yaoi] [AU] [JaeYong, JohnYong, YuTae/YuYong, MarkTae/MarkYong]


**A LIVING HELL** **.**

 **Jaehyun Johnny Yuta Mark x Taeyong**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jaga rumah, Yongie."

Dirinya merasa keberatan ditinggal berlibur oleh keluarga sendiri karena tertahan tugas akhir. Salahnya yang mengulur-ulur waktu. Hawaii pasti sangat menyenangkan. Dirinya tak begitu suka di bawah terik matahari tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada terkurung di rumah membosankan bersama jurnal dan buku-buku. Jenuh sekali jika dipikir.

"Hyungie benar tidak ikut, Ma?"

"Kakakmu harus mengerjakan tugasnya sayang."

His little brother, Jisungie. Adik menggemaskan yang sudah hampir setinggi dirinya. Taeyong memeluk sosok yang kini tak mungil lagi itu juga mencubiti pipinya karena gemas. Tidak diragukan lagi, sayang sekali dirinya pada sang adik.

"Bersenang-senang saja. Hyungie tak apa sungguh."

Senyum menyenangkan hadir di bibir. Ucapannya tak sepenuhnya dari hati. Tapi jika itu bisa membuat adiknya sedikit lega, kenapa tidak?

Jisung mengangguk dan sang kakak mengusak surainya. Mama tersenyum juga, berbalik mengusak surai putra tertua. Lee Taeyong yang semakin tampan saja. Anak manjanya yang terlalu kurus untuk anak seusianya. Sudah seperti gadis remaja.

"Jangan lewatkan makan."

"Hum."

Yang satu itu tidak bisa diterima. Disentilnya dahi sang putra main-main.

"Jawab Mama dengan benar, Yongie."

"Iya, Maaaa."

"Nah begitu. Kemari peluk mama dulu."

Jisung terkikik. Hyungnya terlihat enggan tapi memeluk Mama mereka juga pada akhirnya. Lambaian dari Mamanya membuat sosok bungsu itu mendekat juga dan ikut dalam pelukan. Jika dilihat, pasti konyol sekali.

"Ada pelukan keluarga kenapa Papa tidak diajak?"

Suara kepala keluarga yang berat dan terdengar mengeluh itu membuat Jisung tertawa, dua orang lain memutar mata mereka. Papa kadang terlalu mendramatisir.

"Sini, Pa."

"Aigoo."

Pelukan keluarga dengan member lengkap kali ini. Terlihat lebih konyol lagi, tapi Taeyong menikmatinya.

"Jaga dirimu, nak."

Tepukan di bahu juga kecupan ringan di puncak kepalanya dari sang Papa membuat dirinya merasa kembali seusia Jisung.

"Kalian hanya pergi seminggu. Masih di planet Bumi."

Mamanya memandang jengah. Dikecupnya pipi anak pertama yang entah sejak kapan mulai menolak afeksi dan perlakuan seperti ini.

"Ma!"

Padahal dulu rasanya dia jadi anak yang paling manja sedunia. Meloncat ke sana kemari kelebihan gula, minta dipeluk dan cium oleh Mama Papa. Semakin beranjak dewasa sikap terlalu dinginnya juga semakin menjadi. Apalagi sejak punya adik. Jisung. Taeyong seperti terlalu ingin terlihat keren di depan adiknya. Dasar.

"Semua sudah siap?"

Anggukan kecil dari Papa membawa langkah mereka keluar. Semua barang sudah tersimpan rapi di bagasi. Tinggal pergi. Jadwal penerbangan setengah jam lagi. Perjalanan menuju bandara sekitar sepuluh menit lebih jika tidak ada traffic jam.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal?"

"Sudah semua sayang."

"Kita harus pergi sekarang."

"Hyungieeee."

Jisung yang menghambur memeluk pinggangnya membuat Taeyong tertawa. Lee bungsu terlihat tak mau meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah besar mereka. Padahal semalam ia semangat sekali membicarakan Hawaii begini Hawaii begitu.

"Sudah sana."

Jisung menyusul masuk hingga duduk di bagian belakang. Jendela mobil turun memperlihatkan sosok Mama Papanya yang tersenyum tak tega.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Taeyong bukan anak kecil dan tentu saja bisa menjaga diri. Meski begitu Mamanya masih khawatir, terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya. Dirinya membungkuk dan memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi. Tersenyum tipis.

"Bersenang-senang saja. Jangan lupa oleh-oleh untukku."

"Pasti, Hyungie!"

"Telpon saja Doyoung atau Taeil untuk menemanimu."

"Atau Jennie."

Mendengar nama crushnya disebut Taeyong kikuk sendiri. Mengeluh karena tahu jelas apa yang dipikirkan sang Mama. Itu salah paham. Mengeluh dengan nada merajuk dilakukan berikutnya.

"Ma, Jennie dan aku tidak ada apa-apa."

Alis Mamanya terangkat tinggi. Sang Papa tertawa. Jisung terkikik.

Oh, damn. Sepertinya kebohongannya terlalu kentara.

Jam tangan rolex dilirik. Sudah lima menit tertahan.

"Kami pergi sekarang.

"Hati-hati dan jaga dirimu sayang."

Dengan anggukan dan lambaian tangan, kendaraan itu melaju meninggalkannya. Kepala Jisung sampai mencuat dari jendela hanya untuk pamit sambil melambai. How cute.

"Home alone?"

Taeyong memberengut.

Sejak itu hingga tujuh kali dua puluh empat jam berikutnya, Taeyong sendirian di rumah besar keluarganya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang mungkin menimpanya.

.

.

.

Hari ketiga.

Rumah besar itu sudah terlihat tanpa ada penghuni dari luar. Lee sulung tak repot-repot keluar rumah karena terlalu malas. Malas ini malas itu. Sepanjang hari di depan layar laptop berkutat dengan jurnal dan buku-buku, sesekali beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil minum dan makan, sesekali juga pergi ke kamar mandi lalu menonton televisi mencari hiburan.

Kacamata berframe bulat membingkai wajah. Dirinya menghela nafas lebih banyak dari biasanya hari ini. Mulai jenuh dan kesepian. Segelas susu dari lemari pendingin menemaninya menuju sofa, jumlah kata untuk tugas akhirnya sama sekali tak bertambah sejak satu jam lalu karena stuck dan itu berarti saatnya untuk rehat sejenak. Duduk di depan televisi sambil menonton apapun yang seru. Dirinya mungkin kurang beruntung karena tak mendapati program sesuai harapan.

Tangannya bermain dengan telepon genggam. Membuka akun media sosial. Mencoba men-chat salah satu teman baik. Kim Doyoung.

 **Ttyong:** Young

 **Ttyong:** Sedang apa?

 **BunnyDo:** Kejar setor

 **BunnyDo:** Dosenku hanya punya waktu bimbingan besok pukul tujuh sebelum pergi seminggu ke Jepang

 **BunnyDo:** Wtf

 **Ttyong:** Oke

 **Ttyong:** Selamat mengerjakan kalau begitu

 **Ttyong:** (stiker)

 **BunnyDo:** Kenapa?

 **BunnyDo:** Tidak bisa tidur karena takut sendirian di rumah?

 **BunnyDo:** So lame

 **BunnyDo:** (stiker)

 **Ttyong:** Stfu

 **Ttyong:** Hanya bosan

 **BunnyDo:** Aku menginap besok malam.

 **BunnyDo:** Taeil-hyung kuajak juga

 **BunnyDo:** Bersabar sampai besok, ne, Ttyong sayang~

 **BunnyDo:** (stiker)

 **Ttyong:** Ew

 **Ttyong:** (stiker)

 **Ttyong:** Oke

Taeyong mematikan televisi kembali memilih mendekam di kamar saja. Memastikan semua pintu dan jendela terkunci rapat. Mengeceknya dua kali.

Suasana sepinya membuat tubuhnya sedikit remang. Musik EDM diputar untuk menemani sepi malam. Menyerah pada tugas lalu menarik selimut dan menutup mata.

Taeyong jatuh tidur.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan hitam terparkir tepat di pinggir jalan sepi, tepat di hadapan rumah besar tanpa penghuni yang sudah mereka incar sejak dua hari lalu.

"Kau yang urus CCTV dan sistem pengamanan."

"Oke hyung."

"Pastikan tak ada yang melihat. Ambil yang berharga lalu kita pergi secepatnya."

Empat orang sosok dengan pakaian serba hitam dan masker putih bercorak beda yang menutup sebagian wajah mereka, turun bersamaan dari mobil. Bergerak cepat memasuki kawasan rumah besar yang sepi. Langkah mereka menyamai ninja, tanpa mengeluarkan suara langkah kaki yang ribut. Tak menarik perhatian di malam sunyi.

Disini tak ada pos penjaga khusus. Hanya satu yang ada diujung komplek perumahan. Cukup jauh dari sana. Rumah besar ini sasaran sempurna bagi mereka karena berada di paling pojok dan dikelilingi rumah tanpa penghuni yang masih berplang for sale.

Pagar tinggi dilompati begitu saja. Sosok tinggi dengan surai blonde membukakan pintu gerbang kecil di samping, membiarkan ketiga kawannya masuk. Bergerak cepat menuju pintu depan.

Klek! Dengan sedikit usaha dari si surai abu pintu itu berhasil dibuka. Sementara sosok yang paling pendek sibuk mengotak-atik gadget, dia adalah hacker muda jenius yang diperintahkan leader mereka untuk menangani sistem pengamanan.

"Sudah beres."

"Masuk. Kita lakukan dengan cepat."

Titah si surai brown diangguki ketiga lain. Langsung berjalan masuk, mereka menjelajahi tiap sudut rumah untuk menjarah barang berharga.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka.

Taeyong mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan dari arah luar hingga bangun. Sesuatu yang tak seharusnya karena dia yakin telah menutup rapat dan mengunci seluruh pintu dan jendela sebelum pergi tidur. Tak ada hewan peliharaan juga karena Ruby sudah seminggu di bawa sepupu.

Apa hantu?

Lee Taeyong sudah dua tiga dan membenci film horror. Pikiran tak masuk akal itu membuatnya ragu-ragu menyibakkan selimut. Bibir bawah digigit.

Hanya memastikan. Lalu kembali. Pikirnya pasti tak ada apa-apa.

Tangan di gagang pintu agak bergetar. Suara-suara mencurigakan kembali terdengar dari arah luar. Baru saja berniat mengayunkan daun pintu tapi dorongan dari seberang lain sudah lebih dulu membuat pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Dua pasang mata terbelalak di detik yang sama.

Sosok bermasker dengan surai blonde.

Pencuri.

Perampok.

Di rumahnya.

Taeyong menjerit.

Mulutnya disumpal cepat dengan tangan besar sosok itu. Setelah merasakan tendangan keras yang menyakitkan tepat di ulu hati, perlawanan terhenti. Rasa sakit membuat pandangannya kabur beberapa saat.

.

.

.

"Yu, kau bilang tak ada siapapun di rumah ini!"

Selama aksi mereka selama ini, mereka berusaha keras tak meninggalkan saksi mata. Karena itu terlalu merepotkan. Dan kini mereka harus mendapati satu karena kecerobohan si surai abu yang dipanggil Yu. Yu untuk Yuta.

"Aku sudah memastikan tak ada siapapun di rumah ini sejak dua hari lalu!"

"Hyung _you're so stupid_." umpat sosok pendek dengan surai blonde.

Yuta memandang adik paling kecilnya dengan nyalang. Nada bicara Mark seperti mengajaknya berkelahi.

"Haish. Lihat apa yang dilakukannya pada wajahku."

Keluhan dari surai blonde dengan tubuh lebih tinggi mengudara. Dia melepas maskernya sambil menggeretakkan gigi dan rahangnya yang terasa menyakitkan. Sosok kurus yang ia temui tadi sempat memberontak dan memukul telak wajahnya.

"Jay, pakai maskermu."

Titah dari si brown hanya direspon dengan dengusan dan seringai kecil yang terlihat meremehkan kurang ajar.

Sosok tadi yang berusaha keras memberontak melawannya kini terduduk dengan tangan kaki terikat dan mulut disumpal. Jay dengan nama sebenarnya Jaehyun, menendangnya keras sekali hingga kini sakitnya masih berasa. Suara rintihan tertahan terdengar.

"Why? Toh kita akan membunuhnya kan?"

Tubuh itu menegang. Layaknya kucing ketakutan.

"Are you serious, hyung?"

Mark terlihat cukup syok, ikut membuka maskernya. Mereka memang pencuri dan ini bukan kali pertama mereka beraksi. Tapi membunuh... tidak pernah ada kasus seperti itu dari aksi mereka sebelumnya.

"Jangan asal bicara."

Si surai brown menghela nafas. Maskernya ditanggalkan menampilkan wajahnya yang tampan. Dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari dia memijit pelipis. Ini akan jauh lebih runyam lagi jika harus melibatkan pembunuhan.

"Yu, bantu aku. Masih ada ruangan yang belum sempat kugeledah."

Matanya jatuh pada dua sosok lain. Kembali memberikan titah dengan jari telunjuk terarah pada sandera mereka.

"Kalian diam di sini dan jaga dia."

Jaehyun menyeringai.

.

.

.

Taeyong panik luar biasa. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Ikatan erat di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya menyakiti kulit hingga mungkin meninggalkan bekas merah jelek. Mulutnya yang disumpal membuatnya kesusahan bernafas. Belum ditambah rasa sakit dari tempat yang mendapatkan pukulan dan tendangan cantik dari si blonde yang kasar.

Dia berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Hmph...umhhh..mmmm..."

Lepaskan aku. Jangan sakiti aku.

Itu yang ingin dikatakannya jika mulutnya tak tersumpal.

Lemah. Dirinya jauh lebih lemah dari seorang pria seharusnya hingga berakhir menyedihkan. Dia laki-laki! Harusnya ia bisa menghajar mereka semua atau paling tidak melarikan diri dan menelpon polisi untuk melaporkan para pemuda sialan yang berusaha merampok justru dirinya malah terikat dan dijadikan sandera. Diancam oleh sebilah pisau yang kapan saja siap memutus lehernya.

Seringai si surai blonde yang sedang mengamati wajahnya membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar luar biasa hebat.

"Setelah aku lihat ternyata kau manis juga."

Tangan menjijikkan itu menyentuh kulit pipinya.

Apa katanya? Manis?

Taeyong merasa ingin muntah saat itu juga.

Tatapan si surai blonde semakin lekat.

Kedua mata sehitam kelereng milik Taeyong terbuka lebar saat merasa pakaiannya sedikit disingkap. Decakan kagum terdengar bersama sentuhan ringan di kulitnya yang menggigil.

"Jay-hyung apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Mark menyelidik.

Seringai di wajah tampan Jaehyun tercetak sempurna saat menegakkan tubuh kembali. Pisau di tangan ia mainkan santai. Sorot mata mengandung arti tertentu itu sampai membuat Mark mengerut dahi.

"Oh, Mark. Aku punya ide bagus."

.

.

.

Johnny – Yuta sama sekali tak menyangka disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu saat kembali. Beberapa barang berharga berupa kotak perhiasan dan uang tunai di tangan mereka bahkan hampir meluncur turun hingga jatuh bebas ke lantai meski tidak sempat terjadi.

"Oh hai, Johnny-hyung, Yuta-hyung."

Senyum childish Jaehyun terlihat sangat innocent. Tak sebanding dengan perbuatan keji yang tengah dia lakukan pada sandera mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini..."

Johnny merasa sakit kepala seketika.

Yuta membuka maskernya terlihat kehilangan kata. Tapi dia tertawa. Keras sekali menyahuti setiap teriakan teredam sang sandera.

"Jaehyun kau memang gay gila sialan."

Pujian di sela tawa dari Yuta. Seringainya terbentuk begitu saja saat ia mendekat. Menaruh semua barang berharga yang baru ia jarah di meja. Ia begitu terhibur dengan ekspresi sandera mereka kini dari dekat. Lelehan air mata dan usaha kerasnya untuk meronta terlihat menggairahkan.

Johnny beralih pada Mark. Adik kecilnya itu memunggungi pemandangan yang terjadi di depannya dengan wajah merah.

"Mark apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

" _Don't ask me! I don't even know_!"

Sebuah tawa meremehkan terdengar.

"Oh, _c'mon_ , Markie. Jangan jadi payah begitu. _Lets having fun, baby boy_!"

Wajah Mark semakin merah.

" _Stop it,_ hyung! _So disgusting_!"

Tawa Jaehyun semakin keras. Ia menampar bagian bawah tubuh sang sandra yang sedang ia mainkan.

Sang sandera itu, Lee Taeyong, dibiarkan membungkuk dengan bersandar pada sandarsofa. Celananya dikoyak jatuh di sekitar pergelangan kakinya, membuatnya _half naked_. Tangannya terikat di belakang tubuh. Mulutnya disumpat kain hitam. Sementara jari-jari Jaehyun menusuk masuk dan bermain di area belakangnya. Melebarkannya hingga cincin rapat berwarna merah muda itu sedikit longgar. Dipertontonkan begitu saja.

Rasanya sungguh menjijikkan. Harga dirinya seakan dikoyak habis. Taeyong berusaha meronta sekuat tenaga tapi tubuhnya ditekan memaku untuk tetap diam di tempat.

"Aku mempersiapkannya untukmu, _little bro_. Lihat ini. _His cherry ass_ sudah minta kau masuki. Aku yakin kau akan dimanjakannya dengan luar biasa. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ke tujuh belasmu dariku. Kau sudah besar. Mau sampai kapan jadi perjaka?"

Johnny tahu Jay memang gay sakit, tapi ia tak menyangka jika ia akan menularkannya juga pada adik kecil mereka. Mark.

Yuta tertawa melihat reaksi Mark yang seperti itu. Malu-malu seperti bukan dirinya yang biasa bermulut kotor bahkan pada hyungnya sendiri. Si surai abu kini di depan sosok cantik sandera merekayang masih dimainkan Jaehyun. Sengaja menarik kain hitam yang menyumpal mulutnya. Sontak saja isakan demi isakan dan erangan demi erangan mulai meluncur terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Kebanyakan adalah permintaan putus asa untuk berhenti.

Bukannya berhenti. Tiga jari Jaehyun malam bermain semakin kuat dan semangat. Alunan suara lembut itu menunjukkan tubuh itu bereaksi padanya.

Mark juga terangsang. Sialan.

"Aku laki-laki! Jangan lakukan ini padaku!"

Mulut itu kembali disumpal. Namun kali ini bukan dengan kain hitam, melainkan bibir Yuta yang memagutnya kasar dan bersemangat.

Johnny tak memungkiri jika pemandangan di depannya memang membuat dirinya sendiri terangsang. Tanpa ragu dia ikut mendekat. Duduk di atas sandaran kursi tepat di sampingnya.

Jaehyun memberinya seringai kecil saat tangannya menjalar menyingkap kaos dan mengelus sensual kulit putih bersih sandera mereka yang tak berdaya karena terikat. Tangannya beralih ke bagian depan memainkan dadanya dengan tangan. Tubuh itu beraksi dengan sangat baik akan sentuhannya, melengkung-lengkung seperti busur.

"Ah! Sial! Jangan gigit lidahku."

Yuta melayangkan protes sesaat, menarik keras surai hitam milik sandera mereka hingga mendongak dan kembali menciumnya kasar.

"Mark... ayolah. _Don't act like a loser right now_."

Jaehyun sudah hampir habis kesabaran. Jika Mark tak menginginkan _hadiahnya_ , dirinya sendiri yang akan menikmatinya. Dia sendiri sudah cukup keras untuk membobol celah ketat ini. Dirinya yakin juga Yuta atau Johnny sama saja.

" _I'm not a loser_!"

Mark berbalik.

Jaehyun tahu adiknya itu tak pernah suka dianggap rendah dan remeh oleh orang lain. Seringai bermain di wajah dengan sengaja menahan jarinya untuk tetap membuka celah itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Mark.

" _So get your ass here and fuck him hard_."

" _I will_."

Mark berseringai. Berjalan mendekat dengan yakin dan melepas celana.

Jaehyun bersiul melihatnya. Melihat adik kecilnya meraih pinggang sang sandera dan menarik tangannya dengan kasar agar jarinya membebaskan lubang yang akan ia masuki.

" _Here we go_."

Kepala Taeyong tergeleng ke kanan ke kiri membuat ciumannya dengan Yuta terpaksa terlepas.

Kata tak koheren bermunculan.

Ratapan itu membuat Mark iba pada sosok yang diyakini lebih tua darinya itu. Tapi pikiran Mark sudah tidak waras. Ia merasa tidak senang dengan ejekan Jaehyun padanya dan shit, ini lebih nikmat dari perkiraannya. Celah ini terasa sangat sempit dan mencengkramnya kuat.

Air mata meleleh di wajah tiap kali Taeyong merasakan sesuatu meringsek masuk dalam tubuhnya begitu dalam.

" _Ohh yess_."

Desisan penuh kepuasan itu membuatnya muak.

Tarik–dorong berulang.

Selesai.

 _Taeyong sudah hancur._

.

.

.

"Dia tak membalas chatku. Tidak mengangkat telepon. Tidak ada dirumah. Pergi tanpa kabar tanpa catatan apapun. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Taeil-hyung?"

Kim Doyoung sudah uring-uringan sejak tadi. Niatnya menepati janji menginap naas berakhir begini.

Moon Taeil di sisinya yang juga panik berusaha keras tak menunjukkan itu. Satu orang panik dan satu orang yang bisa berpikir rasional lebih dibutuhkan saat ini dibanding dua orang panik.

"Kita harus tanya pada yang lain dulu. Barangkali dia pergi kesuatu tempat dengan seseorang."

Alasannya satu.

Lee Taeyong, sahabat mereka, _**hilang.**_

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung…**_

.

.

 **.**

Menistakan bias punya kesenangan tersendiri. Maaf Taeyong nasibmu harus kena culik dan hidup di neraka kaya judulnya-_-v Bayangin warna rambut mereka di sini kaya Limitless era. Aku suka banget tuh rambut abunya Yuta. Keren cuy. Soalnya MarkTae/MarkYong no comment. Mark emang belum legal tapi vangsat jadi kumasukin juga-_-v Kalo ada yang risih, atau ngerasa ini ga layak lanjut, bilang aja_-

Review Please 3


End file.
